The Three Tasks
by shiara the witch
Summary: When Alicia's two brother's go missing she decides she must rescue them. And not even a reluctant father, talkitive witch, or evil wizard is going to stop her.


The riddle I have in this story is not my own. I really need to think up one, does anyone have an idea?  
  
The Three Tasks  
  
Once there was a farmer and his three children. The older two were boys, and the youngest was a girl. They lived a simple but happy life and were content for many years. But then one day the older brother, whose name was Thomas, decided to go out and seek his fortune. Despite his father's warning that nothing good would come out of it, he was insistent upon going. So, reluctantly, the old farmer gave his blessing as well as all of his gold for the journey. The next morning Thomas left.  
  
When he did not return for many months, and no word was heard from him, his family started to worry. A year after his departure, it was decided that the second brother, named William, would go out seek his fortune. At the very least, he might find the lost Thomas. Although he still believed that no good would come out of leaving the farm, the old farmer gave his blessing. Also, he bestowed the horse, for he had no gold to give. The next morning William disappeared over the horizon.  
  
Again no information of the wandering brother's whereabouts was known, and neither was any from the first. A year after the second son had left, the sister, whose name was Alicia, decided to go and find her brothers. This time, her father refused to allow his last child to leave him. But when she informed him that they had no money left, he consented, giving her his blessing. However, there was nothing left on the farm to help her on her way. Alicia decided to go anyway. The next morning Alicia was off to find her lost brothers.  
  
Soon she arrived at a forest and went inside, because it was the most likely where her brothers had come. Inside the forest it was dark and cool making Alicia a little scared. But the knowledge that her brothers were depending on her kept her going. A little further down the road she came upon an old women. Alicia nodded politely to her, and continued on her way. However before she could pass, the old woman walked over to Alicia. "Where are you headed, Dearie?" asked the old lady.  
  
"I'm off the find my brother's and seek my fortune. Do you know where I can find either one?" answered Alicia.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I can. In the past, both of your brothers came this way. They were headed to wizard's castle in the west, both intent on vanquishing him. However, they were rude to me and would not listen to the advice I had to give. Consequently, I doubt that their quests were successful. I can't stand impolite people! In my day we where taught to be polite before we were taught to talk. Humph"  
  
"Yep, that sounds just like Thomas and William. They don't listen to anyone, even if what they are being told is for their own good. I am very sorry that they were rude to you."  
  
"That's quite alright, Dearie, nothing you could have done about it. I hope you will listen to what I have say, unlike them."  
  
"I will do my best to heed what you say ma'am."  
  
"Good, you do that. Now hear this, when you get to the castle the wizard will order you to do three impossible tasks. If you succeed in fulfilling them your undeserving brothers will be free, and the wizard will be defeated."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, why would the wizard allow his participants to even try the tasks? If he is so powerful, can't he just lock them away or kill them, without the hassle of assigning them the tasks?"  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose he could, but that would be no fun for him. After all, if he did that there would be no risk in his life. It is probably the only thing that keeps his life exciting. If he didn't assign the tasks, then he would just be an evil old man who does nothing but sit around all day. Besides, I am pretty sure that there is some kind of rule that says he has to give adventurers a chance at saving the day."  
  
"Um, I see."  
  
"Yes you should. Not enough of you young people understand the importance of rules. With out them nothing would work right. For example, I could break the rules right now and walk away, never to come back and give advice to meddlesome teens."  
  
"But ma'am wouldn't that be a good thing for you, to be free?"  
  
"Yes of course it would! So you see my point, rules are important. Anyway, back to giving you advice! Your first task will be to capture the wizard's magical horse. He is faster than the wind, and as fierce as a winter storm. Your second task will be to go to the edge of the world to get a flower from the tree of happiness. The journey to get there takes a hundred lives. And your final task will be to recognize your stone brothers in a room full of rocks. There are hundreds of rocks to choose from and they are all identical. To succeed in the first task, you must not fear the deadly horse. Instead lure it to you with this magical apple. If you show your fear he will devour you. To succeed in the second task you must blow on this whistle three times, and then a huge bird will appear and take you to your destination. Once there you must answer the riddle that the guardian of the tree asks you. I am sorry, but I can give you no help in completing the final task, you must do so alone."  
  
"Thank you ma'am, you have been very helpful. Is there anything I can do for you in return for your kindness?"  
  
"As a matter of fact you can, give me some of your bread, I have not eaten in a long time."  
  
"Of course. Here you go, I'll make sure to come by and tell you if I succeed in my quest."  
  
"OK, Dearie, have a nice time."  
  
It was dusk by the time Alicia got to her destination. The castle was made of one piece of solid black rock. Magic must have made its construction possible. She walked up to the door and knocked. When no one inside responded she pushed the door open and slipped inside. As quietly as possible Alicia shut the door and started her search for the wizard. Although there was no reason for her to be so quiet, she intuitively thought she should. Despite her efforts however, her every step seemed to echo through the hollow corridors.  
  
After hours of walking through the mazelike corridors, Alicia arrived in a large dark room. At the other side a faint light shone. She knew that that was where the wizard was. She went to the foot of his huge black throne. Ominously he said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Alicia swallowed and answered, "I have come to free my brothers."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" the evil wizard asked in a very disappointed voice.  
  
"Well, I hoped that maybe I could also complete the three tasks."  
  
That brightened the wizard up a bit, and he resumed his menacing composure. "For your first task, I order you to capture my magic horse in one night." He then waved his hand and Alicia was transported to an open field. Finding no sign of her prey, Alicia wandered off to find the magic apple the old lady had told her about. After looking for hours, and finding no trace of either an apple or a horse, Alicia sat down and tried to think.  
  
No solution came to her mind. The annoying yapping behind her had something to do with it. Annoyed, Alicia stood up and tried to find the source of the noise. Behind a bush there was a fox, and he was yapping away trying to get free from a trap. She took pity on the animal, and bent to help him. As soon as he was free, the fox ran off. Alicia started to rise, but then noticed that where the fox had stood, an apple was instead. It was the reddest and most delicious looking fruit Alicia had ever seen. It took all of her will power to not consume it. Instead she brought it out into the open and waited for the horse to come, assuming that it was the magical apple the old woman had mentioned.  
  
Alicia did not have to wait long before the most magnificent horse she had ever seen came running toward her. He stopped ten feet from her and waited. Even from this distance she could tell that he was not only magnificent, but also very dangerous. Remembering that the old lady had told her that she must approach the beast bravely, Alicia did so. She then offered the apple to the horse. With surprising gentleness the horse took the treat from her hand and began to nuzzle her. The force of the innocent touch almost knocked her over, but Alicia petted the horse and kept him company for the remainder of the night.  
  
In the morning Alicia took the horse to the wizard. This had never been done before and the wizard looked very startled. Once over his shock however, he waved his horse away and assigned Alicia her second task. Again she was magically transported away. This time she arrived at a forest.  
  
She pulled out the whistle and blew on it three times. At first there was no reaction, but a few moments later there was a large whooshing sound, and through the trees there appeared a huge red bird. He sat down and lay out one of his wings as a ramp for Alicia to walk up. Excited she walked up and situated herself on the giant bird's back. Seconds later they were in the air headed for the edge of the world.  
  
The journey there took longer than she thought it would, and despite by joy of flight, she soon fell asleep.  
  
When she awoke she was alone in a beautiful garden. Flowers of the most vibrant and unusual colors surrounded her. She walked in awe through the garden on a small pebble path. Where the path stopped there was the most gorgeous tree in the entire garden. Before she could take another step toward the tree, an odd looking man jumped down from it blocking her access to it. He crossed his arms and said, "To get to the flowers of the tree of happiness you must answer this riddle,  
  
The beginning of eternity  
  
The end of time and space  
  
The beginning of every end,  
  
And the end of every place."  
  
Alicia thought for a while, and could not think of an answer. She still had come to no conclusion when the sun started to set. Then she knew the answer. And it was so easy! She ran over to the little man and said, "The answer to your riddle is the letter E."  
  
The little man sighed motioning her to go to the tree. Alicia picked the flower closest to her and called for the bird again. Together they flew off back to the wizard, the second task complete.  
  
When Alicia flew in with the flower in hand the wizard was aghast that she had completed not only one, but two of his impossible tasks. He grabbed the lovely flower and threw it behind him. Alicia then climbed off of the back of her carrier bird and he flew away. She turned back to the wizard and said, "I am ready to complete my final task."  
  
The wizard grumbled and waved his hand. Instantly the room was filled with boulders. At first glance they all looked the same, but with a more careful look it became apparent that they had slight differences. Such as a crack here, or a chip there. Alicia started to walk among them, and tried to see if any of them had similar marks as her brothers.  
  
After looking at exactly 12 rocks she noticed that the thirteenth had a crack in the exact same place that her brother Thomas had a scar. She picked it up and brought it to the wizard. Judging from the black scowl on his face, she had chosen correctly.  
  
After observing three more rocks she found one that had a blemish in the exact same spot as her brother William had a birthmark. Triumphant, she brought it to the wizard. He went up in a column of fire never to be seen again. With the wizard gone, all the boulders turned back into humans. They all had a huge celebration in honor of their rescuer, and with the blessing of all the others Alicia became the new ruler of the castle.  
  
Their father was sent an invitation to her coronation, as was the old women. In years to come they fell in love and married. Alicia ruled the kingdom justly and the kingdom prospered under her rule. 


End file.
